


Ice Cream Fun and First Kisses

by randomtrashcan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, flustered cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtrashcan/pseuds/randomtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has come to realize his feelings towards a certain over excited orange haired middle blocker, Hinata. So he ends up at an ice cream with him and the day is filled with some flustered faces and accidental touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Fun and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you guys enjoy it.

The sun shined down onto Kenma's head as he played on his phone. He was sweating and it was uncomfortable. It was just too hot. The sun beat down on him and he felt like he could just melt away. Even though it was so hot Kenma refused to take off his sweater, he'd feel to exposed in front of all the eyes if he took it off now. He sighed, why had he come out here in the first place?

Then he remembered that Kuroo had begged him to hang out at this new ice cream store that had opened up downtown. Kuroo really loved his sweets and said that the store had the best ice cream ever, so he wanted everyone to try it, but Kenma had refused the invitation.

.

.

_"There will be a lot of people and it'll be hot." Kenma stated his reasons when Kuroo groaned at his refusal._

_"But it'll all be worth it once you eat the ice cream." Kuroo said trying to persuade his best friend, but to no avail. Kenma continued to play away at his 3DS while he sat on his bed. After 10 minutes Kenma thought that Kuroo had given up on him. He looked up from his game and saw a mischievous smirk creep its way onto Kuroo's lips. Kenma furrowed his brows, what was he doing now?_

_"Hey, Kenma, did I mention that Shrimpy is going to be there too?" Kuroo smirked as Kenma perked up at the nickname of the orange ball of sunshine. He tried not to show any visible signs that the words Kuroo had said effected him, but that obviously didn't work. Kenma averted his gaze from his precious game to gauge Kuroo to see if he was telling the truth._

_"Shouyou is coming?" He asked to make sure he hadn't heard wrong. Kuroo grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically._

_"Yup, I just texted him and invited the little bundle of joy." Kuroo told him and he seemed to have an accomplished air to him. Kenma gazed at Kuroo and knew he wasn't lying. It made sense. Since Hinata was spending the summer in Tokyo with his family, but they hadn't had the time to meet up yet although they texted each other everyday. As if summoned by his thoughts Kenma's phone buzzed next to him signaling he got a text. He picked up his phone and a small smile graced his lips as he stared down at his phone._

**From:Hinata.**

**Subject: Ice cream!!!!!**

**Hey are you gonna be there tomorrow at the ice cream store??!**

_Kenma could pretty much feel the excitment coming from the hyperactive boy through the text, since Hinata liked to add a bunch of emoticons with his texts._

**To:Hinata.**

**Subject: Re:Ice cream!!!!!**

**I think so.**

_Kenma replied simply. Knowing that Hinata was going to be there made the decision pretty clear._

**From:Hinata.**

**Subject:Yay!**

**Awesome!! Can't wait to see you!**

  
_Hinata's reply caused Kenma to get a light blush. Although he knew the words didn't mean what he wanted them to, he still enjoyed them._

_**To:Hinata.** _

**Subject: Re:Yay!**

**Can't wait to see you too.**

_He replied quickly and looked up to find Kuroo watching him expectantly. Kenma returned to his 3DS and hid his lightly flushed face with his hair._

  
_"I'll go." Kenma said quietly to Kuroo who replied with a big whoop. Although Kenma would have to be around a lot of people at least he'd get to see the ball of sunshine he missed so much._ **  
**

.

.

Well it was all coming back now. He was going so he could see Shouyou for the first time this summer. Although the younger boy was always over excited and wore Kenma out, he found Hinata refreshing. Kenma usually didn't like people who tired him out, but Hinata was an exception. Whenever they were together he felt relaxed and opened up more than he has with anyone else.

Although sometimes when they were alone and Hinata's hand would occasionally run over Kenma's, Kenma would feel a jolt and his face would instantly start to heat up. Kenma had brushed it off as a normal reaction to being touched by anyone, but he soon came to realize he only reacted that way when Hinata touched him.

Kenma hadn't understood what he was feeling until he talked to Kuroo about it. There was a lot of teasing, but in the end Kuroo had to pretty much spell it out to him that he was crushing on the shrimp. It was all so new to Kenma and he didn't know what to do about it. So he hadn't told Hinata about it, afraid that it'd mess up their friendship. He kept it to himself no matter how many times Kuroo pestered him to just tell the shrimp how he felt.

"Kenma." Kuroo called out to him as he held open the door leading into the ice cream store. Kenma had finally made it without dying and he was relieved.

"Took you long enough." Lev said as Kenma entered the small store, which was thankfully air conditioned. Lev sat at one of the small tables along with Inuoka, who ate away excitedly at his ice cream. A few other people sat dotted around the store, but it wasn't enough to be too crowded.

"Shut up, Lev." Kenma told him and Lev frowned as he returned to his rather small cone that held a lot of ice cream. How he fit so much ice cream on it was a mystery to Kenma. He sat down next to Inuoka as Kuroo went to get their ice cream, since Kenma didn't like talking to cashiers.

"What flavor do you want?" Kuroo asked and Kenma shrugged in response. Kuroo shook his head and sighed.

"I'll get you some good cookie dough ice cream okay?" Kuroo suggested and Kenma nodded while pulling out his phone to play Neko Atsume. Kuroo rolled his eyes at the simple response, but continued on his way. Kenma took pictures of his cats as he waited for his, so called, amazing ice cream. Eventually Kuroo made his way back and placed the ice cream in front of Kenma and sat down next to him.

"You'll feel like you're in heaven once you try it." Kuroo told him as Lev and Inouka bickered next to them about something along the lines of who was the better volleyball player. Kenma on the other hand kept his eyes on his phone as he feed his cats.

"Right." Kenma replied distractedly. Kuroo furrowed his brows and looked down at Kenma's leg that kept bouncing up and down. Kuroo smirked.

"Don't be so nervous." Kuroo told him as he ate his ice cream with content.

"I'm not." Kenma denied it, but he was. He didn't know why. He had hung out with Hinata multiple times, but this time was different. Maybe it was because Kenma had finally realized that he liked Hinata, a lot apparently.

"Why are you so nervous Kenma?" Lev interjected while he fended off Inuoka who tried to steal his ice cream.

"Shut up, Lev." Kenma said for the second time today while still playing his game. Maybe he should buy the ball of yarn for his cats or the fishbowl.

"Why are you so mean?!" Lev complained, but Kenma just shrugged in response. Kuroo chuckled next to him as he played with his spoon.

"Don't worry." Kuroo tried to reassure his best friend, "Anyway he'll be here any minute so calm yourself by eating some ice cream." Kuroo winked and gestured to Kenma's ice cream that was melting in front of him. It looked sad, just melting there untouched. Kenma had almost forgotten about it so he put his phone down next to him and reached for his ice cream. He took a scoop and ate it and it tasted pretty good, although ice cream was never Kenma's favorite.

Kenma was going to let Kuroo down by telling him the ice cream wasn't anything special, but the doors to the store were slammed open before he could muster up a word. Kenma jumped in his seat as his head snapped towards the loud bang. There basked in the sunlight stood the small breathless orange haired bundle of excitement. He surveyed the store and caught sight of Kenma. He smiled brightly and Kenma's heart did a little flutter.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I missed the bus so I had to wait for the next one, which took forever and then I helped this old lady cross the street so that took some time too and then I got lost on the way here, but I finally made it and I'm ready to try this awesome ice cream!" Hinata rushed through his sentence without a single break while he bounced on the balls of his heels and Kuroo watched with amusement.

"It's ok." Kenma replied quietly and his face flushed slightly when he made eye contact with Hinata's amber orbs that shined brightly. This wasn't going to be easy. He knew now that he liked Hinata more than a friend so anytime he looked at him now was embarrassing. He didn't see the over excitable middle blocker he played against all that time ago. He saw a confident and radiant boy who he couldn't look away from. He was perfect in his eyes and that just made looking at him that much harder. Hinata tilted his head questionably at his friends odd behavior.

"Hey, Hinata, did you grow any taller?" Lev interjected once again and Hinata's attention snapped towards the overgrown middle blocker.

"No I haven't." Hinata pouted and Kenma smiled. _Cute_. He instantly shook his head at the thought.

"Lev, you always ask him that and you know what his answer is going to be so why do it?" Inuoka asked and Lev laughed.

"Because it's funny." Lev explained with his hands on his hips and Hinata glared at him. The three of them started to bicker among themselves as Kuroo and Kenma observed silently. Kuroo glanced over to Kenma's silent form who watched Hinata rather intently. He looked between his best friend and Hinata, they were barely talking to each other  aside from Kenma nodding his head occasionally at some questions. Kuroo ran his hand through his hair, this wasn't going as planned. He sat there contemplating for awhile until he grinned when he came up with an idea. Kenma watched Kuroo get a weird expression before downing the rest of his ice cream.

"Lev, Inuoka we have to do practice now." Kuroo stood up and Lev shot up from his seat too.

"Can I get some spikes in?" Lev asked excitedly and Kuroo gave him a mischievous smirk.

"No I'm gonna drill receives into you even if it kills you." Kuroo said darkly and Lev froze while Inuoka and Hinata chuckled.

"Wait. Doesn't the saying go "Even if it kills me"?" Lev objected and Kuroo shrugged his shoulders.

"Not to me." He replied simply and Lev deflated at his response.

"Let's go. Inuoka you're gonna help." Kuroo ordered as he grabbed both him and Lev.

"What about Ken-" Kuroo pushed Inuoka out the door before he could finish his sentence while dragging Lev behind him.

"You two kids have fun now." Kuroo waved goodbye to Kenma and Hinata and he snuck Kenma a small wink before escaping. Kenma sighed, so that's his way of getting them alone, totally smooth. Hinata watched the whole scene with mild amusement and confusion.

"So that just happened." Hinata announced and Kenma only nodded in reply. Hinata looked over to his friend and scooted closer to him. Kenma tensed up at the sudden close proximity.

"So is the ice cream as amazing as Kuroo says it is?" Hinata grinned over at Kenma who was almost blinded by his bright smile.

"It's ok." He shrugged and suddenly Hinata whipped out his own spoon. Where he got it from was a mystery.

"Can I try some?" Hinata asked with new found excitment. Kenma gave him the ok and Hinata took a big scoop and gulped it down. Hinata's eyes widened and he grinned widely.

"This is amazing! Kuroo was so right." Hinata exclaimed and Kenma smiled at how excited Hinata had gotten over a simple thing like ice cream. Hinata continued to eat Kenma's ice cream, which didn't bother him, until Hinata told him he had to have more himself. So Kenma took another bite, but this time it tasted better. Eating with Hinata was such a simple, but it made his ice cream taste better. As if being next to him could make anything plain so much more colorful and amazing. Kenma and Hinata talked for what felt like hours, although Hinata most of the talking, it was still nice. Spending time with Hinata made Kenma feel light and comfortable.

But then there were the occasional touches that made Kenma's stomach flip. Kenma didn't know if he was losing his mind, but when Hinata would laugh his fingers would drift across Kenma's hand that would send tingles up his spin. Or when Hinata talked about volleyball he'd lean towards Kenma and their shoulders would brush against each other. There was the time where Hinata watched Kenma play a game on his phone and his hand would sometimes drift across his leg.

Then there was the worst part. Kenma had ice cream on his cheek near his lips when Hinata had wiped it away with his thumb. Kenma had sat there frozen as Hinata's hand stayed next to his face for much longer time then was needed. Then he took his hand back and innocently licked his thumb which caused Kenma to flush completely. To say that Kenma was a flustered mess by the end was an understatement.

Kenma couldn't figure out what was happening. Once it started to get dark they decided that it was time to leave and made their way to the nearest bus stop so Hinata could head home. Kenma stayed there with him and they stood there in comfortable silence as they waited for the bus. Wait. Comfortable silence?

Kenma stood there confused, Hinata quiet? Hinata couldn't stay quiet for longer than five minutes. Kenma looked over at him and saw Hinata fidgeting with his hands while his brows scrunched up together as if he were in deep thought. _Cute_. Hinata looked adorable as he stood in the moonlight and bounced form one foot to the other. Kenma thought it'd be best to leave Hinata to his own devices so he could figure out whatever he was thinking about.

"Hey Kenma..." Hinata drifted off.

"Hmm." Kenma answered as he put away his phone he had been holding.

"Uhh..Do you...I mean..." Hinata looked flustered and he shook his head, "Never mind it's not important." He looked away sadly and Kenma felt a little disappointed. Another 10 minutes passed and Kenma could pretty much feel Hinata anxiety radiating off his small body. He just continued to fidget and it started to worry Kenma.

"Shou-" He started off, but Hinata burst.

"I can't take it anymore!" He yelled out and Kenma's eyes widened as he jumped at the sudden out burst. Hinata turned to him with a determined look.

"I really like you, Kenma! And I hoped you'd realize since I've done the "accidental" hand touches and the bumping of shoulders and I even cleaned ice cream from your face. I thought that you liked me too so I thought I was being obvious, but maybe I miss read it and you don't actually like me and if that's really the case then I'm really sorry!" Hinata was completely red after his rant and his eyes watered as he stared at Kenma intensely. Kenma stood there in shock, so those things weren't accidents. Kenma was really dense, but Hinata was able to tell how he felt about him. His heart twisted as Hinata's face fell when he didn't reply.

"I get it, you don't have to say anything." Hinata said with a fake smile which crushed Kenma even more. Hinata turned away from him, but Kenma grabbed his hand.

"Shouyou." Kenma said quietly and he started to blush as Hinata back towards him and watched him expectantly. Kenma wasn't good with words, never was. He wasn't poetic and he didn't know how to express himself. So instead of talking he gingerly placed his hand on Hinata's rosy cheek and leaned in until Hinata's lips met his. Hinata stood frozen and Kenma started to panic that maybe he had done something wrong. He was about to pull away, but Hinata pressed himself into Kenma and brought his hands up to his neck. The kiss was awkward at first, but they fit together perfectly. Kenma's tongue glided across Hinata's bottom lip and Hinata's head shot backwards at the sudden contact. He was blushing furiously and tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that." Kenma apologized with a blush of his own and Hinata shook his head.

"No it's fine...it's just that you surprised me is all." Hinata looked up at Kenma shyly. _Cute_. Hinata's eyes darted around nervously as he bite his lip. _Adorable_.

"Uhhh...Does this mean you..." Hinata drifted off as he blushed.

"I like you, Shouyou." Kenma answered him which caused Hinata to light up and grin widely and Kenma gave him a small smile in return.

"So are we dating now?" Hinata asked as he tilted his head.

"If you want to." Kenma replied passively, but he hoped that Hinata wanted to.

"Of course!" Hinata said excitedly and Kenma sighed in relief. That's when the bus arrived all to soon. Hinata looked disappointed and Kenma felt the same. Hinata was about to leave when he turned around and smashed his lips into Kenma's one more time. Hinata waved him goodbye and hopped onto the bus with a skip in his step. Once the bus was out of sight Kenma brought his fingers to his lips and he blushed at the thought of kissing Hinata. He couldn't believe he had actually done that, but he was happy. He smiled as he walked back to his house, he was now dating Hinata. He'd have to thank Kuroo tomorrow. Kenma's phoned buzzed in his pocket and he check it out.

**From:Hinata.**

**Subject: <3\. **

**I had a lot of fun!! We should do it again, but maybe as a real date!**

Kenma's stomach flipped at the thought of going on a real date with Hinata, but it wasn't unwelcome.

**To:Hinata.**

**Subject: Re: <3\. **

**We could.**

Kenma put his phone back in his pocket and thought that Kuroo would definetly start making fun of him if he saw him like this now, but Kenma didn't really care. He was happy now and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really love this pairing they're just too cute! XD  
> I'd love it if you guys gave my some requests on some pairings and hopefully I can write some more fics.


End file.
